Businesses, public figures, and other services may provide information and contact opportunities via a web page. Some forms of contact may be interactive and performed in real time. Web pages with high volumes of contact relative to a number of staff that is available to respond, or that receive the same queries repeatedly may benefit from some automation in responding to user messages.